Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
Portable electronic devices can also include digital cameras as advances leading to decreased size of digital camera components have provided easier integration in devices that are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Portable electronic devices can also include a flash component for providing additional light during photography in low-light locations, such as indoors.
Flash devices such as LED flashes used in such portable electronic devices provide additional light in a compact size. Image quality using an LED flash varies, however, depending on a number of factors including, for example, general ambient lighting and localized lighting within the image view.
The inclusion of digital cameras has proven to be a popular addition to portable electronic devices and improvements in such digital camera components are driven by consumer desire for better image quality and increased resolution.